


Awakening

by wasted_truth



Series: The Rickest Morty [6]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_truth/pseuds/wasted_truth
Summary: Evil Morty makes a serious request of Rick D-608.





	Awakening

Everything was progressing normally until Rick fell off the cot.

 

Morty was being walked backwards by Rick into Rick’s room; it was their usual before bed routine. Locked in a kiss, having pulled each other’s shirts off already, Morty felt the cot hit the backs of his knees. He sat, and Rick balanced himself on the edge of the cot, his fingers unbuttoning Morty’s jeans. Rick had started on the zipper when he slipped and hit the floor.  

 

“Ow! _Mother…fucker!_ ”

 

“Rick! Are you okay?” Morty leaned down, holding out his hand to help Rick up.

 

Rick took his hand. “Oh, fine, Morty, no broken hip this time.” He let Morty give him the leverage to get back on the cot. “Jesus tapdancing Christ.”

 

“Seriously, are you all right?” Morty put his hand on Rick’s knee. Rick just grumbled and put his hand over Morty’s.

 

_Did he have that much to drink?_ Morty wondered, but dismissed it. He hadn’t noticed anything unusual today. “Want to go to my room instead?” he offered.

 

“No.” Rick shook his head. “We need to change things.” He stood and dragged Morty with him.

 

“Change…?”

 

“Come on.” Rick led Morty out of the room and down the hall. He brought Morty to a closed door – Beth and Jerry’s old bedroom.

 

After arriving from the Citadel and settling in, he and Rick had arranged the remaining bedrooms as guest rooms and closed them up. Once they became physically involved, they started spending most nights in Rick’s room and the rest in Morty’s. Rick’s cot was not the most comfortable, but Morty had come to appreciate the austerity of Rick’s bedroom.  

 

Morty looked up at Rick with a frown. “What are we doing?”

 

“Changing bedrooms.” Rick dropped his hand onto Morty’s shoulder. “Trying to have a sex life on a cot is getting ridiculous. Morty, I just fucking fell because we’re fooling around on a two-foot-wide cot. We need a bigger bed.” His fingers pressed into Morty’s shoulder. “But…I know that you might think of this room as your parents’ room. If you aren’t okay with this, we’ll figure something else out. Maybe get another bed for your room.”

 

Morty thought about it. He had been here so long that he didn’t think of this room as anything but a spare room. All connection to his former family home in the other dimension had faded. In his head, this was his and Rick’s house. “It’s okay. I honestly don’t think about my parents any more.”  

 

“All right. But if it’s weird, you tell me.”

 

Rick opened the door and Morty peered into the dark room for the first time in…months? When was the last time he had dusted and vacuumed the upstairs? He followed as Rick walked in and flipped on the lights. Morty wrinkled his nose at the slightly stale odor, thinking absently that this room needed to be aired out and dusted again.

 

He watched Rick climb onto the large bed and flop on his back. “Much better,” Rick sighed and patted the striped pale green comforter. “Plenty of room.”

 

Morty joined him, kneeling beside him to lean over for a kiss. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Oh yeah, me and my broken ass, Morty. Embarrassing _and_ painful.” Rick rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

Wanting to chuckle at Rick’s drama, Morty kissed him instead. “Guess I’ll have to help you out while you recover.”

 

“How’s that?” Rick asked as Morty moved down to the end of the bed.

 

Morty looked Rick over as he crawled to the foot of the bed. He had managed to free Rick of his lab coat, shirt, and undershirt already, so he got off the bed and starting untying Rick’s shoes. Shoes and socks went to the floor, and Morty climbed back over Rick and started to undo his belt.

 

“I could use this kind of help more often.” Rick laced his fingers behind his head as Morty pushed his belt aside and unbuttoned his pants.

 

“You get this kind of help all the time.” Morty smiled, pulling Rick’s zipper down. Bending down to mouth Rick’s bare stomach, he slid his hand inside Rick’s open pants at the same time.

 

“Oh yeah, I do...”

 

When Rick’s cock hardened at his touch, Morty sat back and started removing Rick’s pants and underwear in one continuous pull. Rick lifted his hips, and when Morty got to the end of the bed, he carefully slid the clothes over the angles of Rick’s feet. Dropping the pants and underwear on top of the shoes, Morty clambered back over Rick’s naked legs. He nudged Rick onto his side, taking his cock and slowly stroking while kissing the hip and ass-cheek that had hit the floor.

 

Rick groaned and reached back to grip Morty’s hair. He let Morty’s ministrations go on for a minute before interrupting, “You know the rules, Morty. No pants in bed.”

 

His voice was tense, and Morty might have been able to get away with continuing, but he stopped and shifted to the side of the bed. He quickly devested himself of the rest of his clothes while Rick sat up. “Better, Rick?” He twisted around and was caught up in a kiss.

 

“Yep.”

 

Rick’s arms encircled his waist and drew him further onto the bed. Morty let Rick push him down and lick his chest and nipples while he squirmed and moaned. He started to put his hand on the back of Rick’s neck, when Rick suddenly sat back.

 

“We’re wasting a good opportunity, now that we have some room.” Rick slid his arm under Morty’s knees and lifted him all the way onto the bed.

 

“What’s that?” Morty asked, as Rick rolled him onto his side.

 

Rick pecked his lips. “Little sixty-nine…if you’re into it, of course.”

 

The twinge of excitement in Morty’s abdomen was an answer he didn’t need. “I wouldn’t say no, Rick,” he said, affecting a prim tone.

 

“You brat.” Rick grinned and kissed him again. “Bet you wouldn’t.”

 

Rick stretched out beside him, adjusting his position for Morty’s height. Before Morty could react, Rick lightly tongued the tip of his erection. Morty shivered and reciprocated. Soon they were both locked on each other’s cocks, and Morty felt overwhelmed at the pleasure he was receiving below his waist and giving with his mouth. He found himself in a rhythm with Rick; his motions on Rick were mirrored on his own erection.

 

Morty ran his hands around Rick’s waist, digging his short nails in as he did. Rick surprised him, not because he slid his hands over Morty’s ass, but because he brought the fingers of one hand back up the cleft. Morty’s hips jerked involuntarily as the tips of Rick’s fingers nudged and massaged the opening there. That gentle pressure seemed to fuel the heat at the base of his cock, and the progress of his orgasm accelerated. Morty shuddered all over.

 

_If that’s just his touch…what would sex be like?_ Morty’s thought was hazy and he gasped around Rick’s cock as the circling of his fingers grew harder. Before he knew it, he came hard into Rick’s mouth. Rick didn’t stop the motions as Morty took his time getting him off.

 

Rick came with a sharp, “ _Fuck,_ ” and then panted as he nuzzled his face into Morty’s pubic hair. He pulled his hand away and Morty licked him. He realized that Rick had him partially aroused already, just with his fingers.

 

After they both caught their breath, Rick flopped back on the pillows and Morty settled on his chest. Rick draped his arm over Morty and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Glad we changed beds,” he said, “because sucking _you_ off while you suck _me_ off? So fucking good, baby. Not that I’m done with you yet.” He traced a line up Morty’s arm. Morty felt the hairs on his arms raise at the touch and the talk. “Gotta figure out what to do to you next.” Rick dropped his voice to a murmur. “You were already pretty worked up.”

 

Morty felt himself color. He pressed his cheek to Rick’s chest. “It’s what you did.”

 

“Mmm…you can tell me more about that.”

 

“You never did that before…” Morty trailed off and grazed his hand over Rick’s stomach.

 

“No, I haven’t. Glad it did something for you.” Rick said the last line into Morty’s hair.

 

“I…” Morty had gotten used to making requests by now, but this was the biggest one of all. He took a breath to continue. “I want to know what sex with you is like.”  

 

Rick rolled them over and kissed him, cupping his face. “Morty, you have no idea how much I want that.” The hunger in his voice was quite clear to Morty. “But right now, I would hurt you and I can’t do that.”   

 

“So, what, I have to grow up first?” Morty was surprised at the frustration that came out.

 

“Shh.” Rick moved to nuzzle Morty’s neck. “No. Now that I know that you _want_ to, I’ll come up with a solution.” He murmured into Morty’s ear, “I’ll take you sooner than you think.”

 

Morty trembled. “What solution?” he managed. Rick was now lightly nipping his way down the side of Morty’s neck.

 

“A good one.”

 

Morty gasped as Rick bit the slope of his neck and he gripped the back of Rick’s hair.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Thank you for all the responses on "Teach Me." 
> 
> The next story will be a multi-parter...three chapters maybe?
> 
> Eleven more days until S03E02!


End file.
